


What Are You Looking For?

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Gen, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Canon, Teen Alec Lightwood, Teen Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: When Jace forgets to prepare for their room inspection at summer camp, there are consequences.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	What Are You Looking For?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> HM500 - forgot  
> Banned Together Bingo - "I'll know it when I see it." (A reference to a US Supreme Court decision on obscenity about what should or shouldn't be considered obscene.)
> 
> As seen in the tags, Alec and Jace are both teenagers in this fic, but the "Implied/Referenced Sexual Content" refers to pornography that Jace has and nothing that happens between them or other characters. Still, if that makes you uncomfortable, you'll probably want to avoid this fic.

The summer camp in Idris wasn’t like those Mundane camps Alec had heard of. He wasn’t sure if the Mundanes had military summer camps, but if they did, that would have been more like the place Alec had been sent to.

When he was younger, Alec had spent his summers the same way he spent the rest of the year: training under Hodge at the Institute. But then Jace had arrived in New York with tales of the camp he remembered with fondness, and soon enough, both boys had been signed up.

Though how Jace had survived the place alone Alec didn’t understand.

He flew into his and Jace’s room to find Jace lying across his bed with his eyes half-closed.

“What are you doing?” Alec demanded. “Aren’t you ready for inspection?”

Jace shot up, his eyes wide as he looked at Alec.

“Shit,” he muttered, a sheepish smile across his lips. “I forgot.”

Alec groaned and began shoving Jace’s things into drawers as neatly as he could. Anything to lessen the scolding was better than nothing.

“You don’t have anything to really piss them off, do you?” he asked as Jace joined him in the effort.

“Only if they find it,” Jace said with far more confidence than the situation warranted.

Alec gave him a sharp look but didn’t have time to argue further when the door was pushed open, causing both boys to snap to attention in the middle of the room. The severe-looking man who entered had similar coloring to Jace but as a good five decades older.

He eyed them but didn’t say anything as he began inspecting their room, pulling open random drawers but not looking inside any of them for very long before moving on.

“What exactly are you looking for when you do these things?” Jace asked in a tone one might use to ask about someone’s hobbies. “No one’s ever really explained what kind of things would get us in trouble.”

The counselor shifted his sharp gaze to Jace, his eyes narrowing in justified suspicion.

“I’ll know it when I see it,” the man growled before opening a drawer beside Jace’s bed.

Jace tensing beside him alerted Alec that something was about to happen a split second before it did. The counselor let out a growl as he tugged a magazine from the drawer and waved it in Jace’s face. Despite the rapid motion, Alec could make out the rather...well, indecent picture across the front.

His face flushed. He hadn’t known there were magazines that would put such images on the cover instead of deeper in the magazine’s pages.

“It’s just a magazine, sir,” Jace said, keeping a straight face despite the picture being held in front of his face. Alec couldn’t stop staring at it in horror as he tried to make sense of where one person ended and others began.

The man grabbed Jace by the arm and tugged him out of the room, leaving a sighing Alec behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://forensicsisabelle.tumblr.com)!


End file.
